Unexpected Angel
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: Kurt will see Blaine again.


**Trigger: Overdose **

**I don't own Glee**

Death came unexpectedly for Blaine.

Blaine got up that morning and made a healthy breakfast for himself and Kurt. As he was cutting some strawberries, he forgot about the eggs cooking on the stove. They burnt. Blaine sighed, he knew this was going to be a bad day.

"Blainey? Are you up?"

"In here angel!"

"Oh you made breakfast! How sweet!" Kurt walked in and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

They ate breakfast and Blaine hopped in the shower, he had about an hour until he had to leave for work so Blaine took a short shower so he would have extra cuddling time to spend with Kurt.

Blaine sat on the couch, but didn't turn the T.V. on. He didn't want anything to interrupt his time with Kurt. He didn't see him much anymore since Kurt was always working on his fashion designs for college.

"Come here baby." Kurt crawled over and rested his head on Blaine's chest as Blaine rubbed his back. "I don't see you much anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry," Kurt cuddled closer and sniffed Blaine's scent in. He always smelled like home.

Blaine tilted Kurt's face up with a finger and looked into his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Blaine kissed his cheek. "I've got to leave for work soon baby."

"I don't want you to leave Blaine." Kurt whimpered and Blaine lovingly kissed his pout away.

"I'll call you during break okay?" Blaine nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip then pulled away after giving Kurt a tight squeeze.

"Love you baby!"

"Love you more!" Kurt giggled and watched as Blaine put his coat and scarf on, then with a wink walked out the door.

* * *

Kurt was just cleaning up the bedroom, after doing his work due the next day, when he got a call from an unknown number. He figured it was Blaine, since Blaine's work number always came up unknown.

"Hey Baby, how's your day been?"

"Is this Mr. Kurt Anderson-Hummel?" Kurt blushed as he realized it was just a random stranger that he just called baby.

"Yes. Who's asking?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Well this is the NYPD and we've got some startling news for you, so you might want to take a seat sir."

"_Oh god. What is it?"_

"Your husband is Blaine Anderson-Hummel, correct?"

"Yes." Kurt said shakily.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, your husband has just been in a terrible car accident and he died instantly. I'm sorry for your loss."

Kurt's heart stopped. He started sobbing into the phone screaming 'No!' and 'You're lying!'.

"We wish we were lying sir. Whenever you would like to come and identify the body, call us." And with that he hung up.

Kurt fell to the floor and sobbed endlessly.

"_**Why did you leave me Blaine? Why?"**_

Kurt cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He spent the whole night staring at the wall and thinking about Blaine.

"I can't live without you." Kurt whispered to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at the pan that Blaine burnt the eggs on that morning. Tears sprang to his eyes once more. He _knew_ he should have spent more time with Blaine. Now he doesn't have any more time to spend with him.

Kurt opened up the medicine cabinet and took out Blaine's bottle of Vicodin that he used for his migraines he got. Kurt's hands shook as he spilled all of the pills into his hand then shoved all in his mouth. Then with a tall glass of water and swallowed them all.

Kurt knew now that he would see Blaine again. Just in a little while.

He went into their room, put Blaine's old Dalton sweatshirt on and held Blaine's picture in his arms and against his heart. He lied down on the couch and waited to drift away.

The last thing he heard was the front door creaking open and then,

"Kurt? No! Kurt! Oh my god." Rachel cried out.

* * *

"Blainey?" Kurt yelled out, staring into the white haze.

"Right here angel."

Blaine stood in front of Kurt with his arms wide open. There were huge, beautiful white wings that grew out from his back. They were fluttering and standing higher than he.

"Welcome home baby." Kurt ran into his arms and rested his head on Blaine's naked chest and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Blaine, why did you leave me?"

"'Why did you give up when I wasn't there' is the more important question."

"Blaine. I can't live without you."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

**Hi. I don't know where this came from.**

**Review?**


End file.
